Mobotropolis Academy for the Gifted
by Nomadian-C
Summary: Sonic is not only enrolled in the world's greatest hero academy, but in its best class: Class A-6. Everything is going well; he's meeting friends of old and new, he's becoming quite popular, and he's one of the greatest students in the school. However, the class gets wrapped up in a situation not even the most skilled could ever expect. [AU]
1. Chapter 1 - Introductions

**Author's Blabbering:** Hello! Thank you for checking out my fic, and I hope you enjoy! It's **vital** that you know that this is sort of like an AU, since backstories can be completely original and locations are not the same as they are in any other source material. I'll try to keep the characters' personalities _similar_ , however. If the intro is too boring for you then... skim it to the second divider, I guess. Please give me constructive criticism and let me know if you like what you see so far!

DISCLAIMER: There's a chance this fic might get into M territory. I don't really know yet. This is just as much of a surprise for me as it is for you. None of the characters are mine and are the rightful property of SEGA.

 **EDIT:** Just a few changes in grammar and characterization.

* * *

 _S0NIC presents..._

 **MOBOTROPOLIS ACADEMY FOR THE GIFTED**

 **Chapter 1 – Introductions**

Finally, it's the first day of high school.

For some, however, it may be their last.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

The bus ride was already forty-three minutes long by the time the students could catch a slight glimpse of the prestigious academy. Although it was distant, the imposing monolith of tinted glass and polychromatic concrete loomed overhead, slightly obstructing the awoken sun's rays from the diverse crowd of riders. The letters "Mobotropolis Academy for the Gifted" wrapped around its tallest point: a centered skyscraper with a large emerald-shaped sculpture above the school's name, representing its all-too-familiar logo.

Mobotropolis Academy for the Gifted, also known as MAG, was the dream school of most, if not every, aspiring hero of Mobius. It awarded eminence in heroism to whoever ranked the highest, as well as crucial academic skills through its taxing yet awarding ivy-league-level classes. Only people who have lived under a rock for the past 130 years have not heard of the prestigious academy. After all, the secondary school receives more than 350,000 applications each year; from the super and the normal; from mobians and humans; from all around the globe. So of course, the anxious students could barely wait.

Only after a lengthy bus ride did their sluggish transport finally pull into the school's unloading area. Unfortunately, those students had to ride through forty-three minutes or more to get to and from school every single day.

That could not be said for high-ranking student Sonic the Hedgehog, who got there in a matter of seconds.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

 _Yup, yeah. I got it._

 _Yeah, I'll be fine, ma. You can trust me…_

 _Yeah, yeah._

 _See ya Wednesday. Love ya._

Before long, the living room took back its silence after a long phone call between a frantic, overjoyed mother and her impatient son. Sonic let out a long sigh and continued to put every item from their last-minute back-to-school shopping into his flimsy backpack. With plenty of time to spare—thanks to his first-day jitters waking him up earlier than expected—the mobian made him and his younger siblings poorly-done omelets of swiss cheese, since it was all that they had, and scorched eggs.

By the time he finished making failed omelets and eating a failed omelet, MAG was already twenty-seven minutes into homeroom—almost the perfect time to run in, as Sonic thought. And so, he quickly cleaned the dishes and then promptly slipped into his uniform: a sharp beige collared shirt buttoned halfway through the top, too-loose black slacks, a cozy mahogany sweater, soulless-black dress shoes, white gloves of silky wool, and a blue tie made up of hours of how-to videos.

 _It's go time._

There's nothing better than a run through fresh wind and under golden sunlight, even if it was as brief as usual.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

The blue blur stood on the campus of the greatest hero academy of all time, proud and notably confident. The academy stood tall with intimidation, though not as much to worry the hero, who usually brimmed with overconfidence in _much_ more stressful situations.

Inside, he scooted past dozens of eager students, excitedly pushing their way to where ever they needed to be: some to Cafeteria A, some to the enormous auditorium, and a select few, as in Sonic's case, to their special homeroom: Class A-6.

Sonic climbed up the less-crowded stairs to his exclusive class made up of thirteen exceptional students who did the best, in one way or another, on the three exams every applicant had taken earlier in the year. They were the physical exam, the hero exam, and the written exam, the latter being Sonic's worst. Yet, he didn't really see reading, writing and algebra skills being as important as physical ability and ethics in a heroic situation. So, he didn't really care about his ranking of #5 in the class because of it.

The blue hedgehog finally walked up to the classroom's door in Area A-6, a section of the campus that was strictly reserved for the thirteen students and whoever taught them, locked behind a metal barrier, some guards, and a cryptic keycode. They had their own dorms if they wanted them, several private classrooms, and a small, separate lunchroom, which had the best vending machine in the school—it actually sold candy.

He opened the door and immediately saw someone he expected to see.

"Hey, Sonic!" The familiar young friend hopped from a second-row seat and hugged Sonic tightly, squeezing his delight into his older friend.

"'Ey, Tails!" Sonic greeted, despite the fact he could hardly breathe. "I haven't… seen you… in forever."

The small kitsune finally let go after a while. "Yeah… not since the exams, huh?"

"Darn, that was almost four months ago, man…" Sonic said, placing a hand on his head. "Time sure flies by fast."

"Not as fast as you, Sonic," Tails chuckled.

"Thirty-two minutes late."

Sonic shifted his gaze to find an unfamiliar black hedgehog, sitting by the window and reading a novel with a permanent look of irritation.

"Uh… yeah," Sonic said as he put his bag down next to Tails' desk. "I guess."

"You guess," the hedgehog scoffed. "Hmph."

"That's Shadow," Tails began. "He's number two in the class and decides to show his 'intelligence' and 'dominance' by being… like him."

"I don't appreciate you speaking of me that way right in front of my face," Shadow hissed, turning the page. "And I consider myself as number one, as you barely deserve your rank, Prower."

"But he got it, so I guess he kinda _does_ deserve it," another hedgehog pointed out a seat behind the loner.

"I don't know why you're speaking to me, you low-rank, pot-headed fool," Shadow retorted, right before chuckles began from the back of the class.

Tails pointed at the offended white hedgehog. "That's Silver. He has telekinesis and he's really nice… uh, most of the time."

"N-No, all of the time…" Silver mumbled as he patted down the five quills that laid on his head.

Sonic turned to the back and found two red mobians sharing smirks, one of them he recognized. "Yo, Knux!"

"Hey, Sonic," the red echidna greeted as he waved to his friend. "I didn't even notice you walkin' in."

"Hey, Sonic!" the armadillo next to Knuckles waved. "Remember me?"

"Uhhh… can't say I do."

"Oh… uhm…" the distraught Mobian said, breaking the silence that followed. "It's me, Mighty. Me, you, and Ray used to be buddies? Uh, before you moved to Mobotropolis?"

"Oh, uh," Sonic stammered. "Well, yeah, sorry. That time is sort of hazy for me, bro."

"Oh… okay then," Mighty said before returning a smile to his face. "Nice to see you again, though."

"Yeah, uh… Sorry, man," Sonic told his saddened friend. He then looked around to find a purple trio of Mobians in the room: a red-violet chameleon reading an obscure manga in the back corner, a lavender cat scrawling in a notebook not too far from him, and an electric purple swallow looking away from the group to her left—all in utter silence.

"They haven't really spoken to any of us since they got here," Tails whispered to his friend. "But I think the chameleon is Espio, the cat is Blaze, and the other girl is Wave."

"And how'd you know that?"

"Oh… right," Tails walked over to his bookbag as Sonic followed. "The class roster has their species and the such. Look."

Tails scooted to his handbag and pulled out his lightweight tablet. He handed it to his friend, who was able to skim through each of Class A-6's students, their ranks within the class, and their performances:

RANK / STUDENT - PHYSICAL EXAM (OF 200) / HERO EXAM (OF 200) / WRITTEN EXAM (OF 100) / PERCENT TOTAL

1\. Miles "Tails" Prower 159 / 181 / 110 / 90.00%

2\. Shadow the Hedgehog 210 / 129 / 110 / 89.80%

3\. Blaze the Cat 188 / 174 / 82 / 88.80%

4\. Mighty the Armadillo 185 / 185 / 69 / 87.80%

5\. Sonic the Hedgehog 210 / 198 / 30 / 87.60%

6\. Rouge the Bat 179 / 172 / 86 / 87.40%

7\. Espio the Chameleon 170 / 170 / 92 / 86.40%

8\. Knuckles the Echidna 178 / 160 / 59 / 79.40%

9\. Silver the Hedgehog 170 / 162 / 62 / 78.80%

10\. Ray the Flying Squirrel 128 / 185 / 70 / 76.60%

11\. Amy Rose 116 / 182 / 72 / 74.00%

12\. Wave the Swallow 98 / 112 / 100 / 62.00%

13\. Scourge the Hedgehog 210 / 20 / 0 / 46.00%

Sonic noticed an all-too-familiar name that worried him. He checked again to see if he was just imagining it. However, it was entirely real.

"So, uh…" Sonic glanced up from the tablet. "Amy is in this class?"

"Yeah," Tails gently assured his friend.

Suddenly the class heard a loud gasp from the right side of the room, quickly followed by an exuberant shriek of Sonic's name. The whole class watched as a pink hedgehog threw herself onto the other, giving him a tight squeeze from an overstaying hug.

"OHMYGOSHYOU'REINTHISCLASSWHOKNEWICAN'TBELIEVEITOHMYGOSH!" the young hedgehog babbled, holding Sonic tighter.

"I… can't… breathe…" Sonic managed to say.

The pink hedgehog eventually let go of her crush and threw her belongings on the empty front seat next to her. "It's just that… It's been forever since I've seen you, Sonic!"

"Yeah, uh, nice to see you too, Ames," Sonic stated while averting her gaze and keeping his distance.

Before Amy could reply, a loud siren sounded from the doorway, making all of the students turn to the right of the class.

There entered a black and yellow android with a cart of supplies close in front of him, playing a short siren from his "mouth". The robot speedily walked into the front of the class as he introduced himself in an awkwardly robotic voice.

"Good morning, Class A-6. Please sit in any seat. I am your teacher and student advisor. Just refer to me as… the G-man."

As they slowly took their seats, the entire class was in complete silence.

The robot stood still for a moment before relaxing his voice and groaning, "Jeez, tough crowd today, huh?"

The students started to look at each other with surprise on their faces.

"Uhm... " the android coughed. "Then… I guess don't call me G-man. Call me Gemerl or whatever—"

"How can you speak so colloquially?" Shadow interrupted.

"What? Uh, I mean—"

"You can understand jokes?" Tails asked in astonishment.

"Why is that such a—"

"Who the hell made you?" Wave suddenly spoke up.

"AHEM!" Gemerl shouted. "I get it! I'm something else! But none of that is any of your business!

"Well then. Anywho, welcome to the best class of Mobotropolis Academy for the Gifted. You all should be proud, not so much for your senses of humor, but for your hard work, skill, and whatever else you used to get here."

Gemerl paused for a moment as a green hedgehog semi-covertly shuffled into the classroom. Sonic gave him a glance as the other shot one back. Gemerl continued.

"Well, first of all, I would like every single one of you to get here at exactly 7:10 AM, which was seven minutes ago. Tell your currently absent friends that and make sure they know it by heart. I don't really like to wait for anything, and I have a little rabbit to take care of at home. And since I'm federally required to teach everything on the city's stupid list as efficiently as I can, I can't do that if I'm waiting for students fifteen God-damn minutes late."

The teacher glared at the yellow squirrel and white bat who entered together at the end of his increasingly-aggravated speech. The bat confidently sauntered her way to a front seat while the flying-squirrel gracelessly sat next to his friend Mighty.

"Why are you two late to _homeroom_?" Gemerl probed.

"I… Uh… I… W-Well—"

"I walked to school, Mister," the bat calmly explained, a stark contrast to the panicky mumbling of the yellow mobian behind her. "It's just homeroom, anyway."

"Well, miss, homeroom is where you guys will meet me and each other. Homeroom is where you guys will get your updates for the day. Homeroom is where _you should be at 7:10 AM_ , got it—" the robot glanced down at an interactive screen on his desk. "—Rouge?"

Rouge shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Ahem. Second of all, I would like to let you all know that I am your only teacher, and this is your only classroom. Get used to Area A-6, me, and each other, because it's all you'll ever see for eight hours every. single. day."

"Wait, so we're not, like, going class to class like in high school flicks?" Amy whined.

"I don't know, Miss Rose. It's almost as if I just explained that," Gemerl said.

"A yes or no would've been cool…" Amy said under her breath.

Gemerl went on, despite the comment. "Third of all, this is a class of love, respect, and heroism. Although we are going to fight each other every now and then, we need to remember that it's all in good fun, we have an image to uphold, and you guys have lives beyond high school. So _don't_ kill each other."

Sonic, reclined in his seat, looked back at the green hedgehog, who was now staring daggers at him. The blue hedgehog quickly looked back at Gemerl. That's when he missed his green counterpart raising his hands.

"Yes, uh—" Gemerl looked down at the screen again. "—Shadow?"

"Do I look like I'm named Shadow?" the green hedgehog snarled.

"I… didn't want to be racist or whatever you mobians call—"

"I wanna know what if I already hate someone in this class?" the green hedgehog offhandedly asked. "Because the blue bitch over there is lookin' a bit too smug for me."

Sonic turned his head back to the other and grinned. "Looks like I found my #1 fan."

"I didn't know your fans had the sudden urge to punch you square in your fucking face," the angered mobian responded.

"Sonic. Uh… Scourge. You two better end it," Gemerl warned while leaning closer towards the crowd. "What did I _just_ say?"

Sonic turned back to Gemerl. "Sorry about that, Teach. I honestly don't know what I did."

Thankfully, Scourge just scoffed and laid back on his chair, reducing the amount of conflict he sort of wanted to stir up down to zero. At least for now.

Gemerl shook his head and scanned the classroom, seeing some confused faces and some bored. "Well then. I see some of you are already weirded out or tired of my blabbering. _Fortunately_ , you're going to hear more of it."

Groans and sighs immediately followed.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

The rest of the day was mostly a snoozefest and, at times, pretty cool. The class sat through boring monologues by their unusual teacher for hours, only occasionally doing physical exercises some thought were unnecessary and silly. That was, favorably, followed by an interesting showcase of each student's abilities in a private Area A-6 outside arena, which included acts such as Blaze's skillful pyrokinesis, Knuckles' and Mighty's unbelievable strength and Scourge's eerily similar speed and agility. Their lunch followed, which was buffet-style and excessively chatty, since many still had to rekindle and befriend. The day ended with obvious hero lessons by Gemerl, although clouded by impatience and disregard as the thirteen to-be-heroes watched the clock instead of listening. When the time came, most of the class shared warm goodbyes with their groups and some, since the others decided to sleep in the Area A-6 dorms, finally left the special section of MAG to their homes.

Sonic was actually excited for the school years to come. Although a part of him thought school was a waste of time, the other—and arguably more important—part of him understood that it was, in fact, for his overworked mother and siblings. Doing heroism as an actual job might help them with their situation, and MAG was a one-way ticket to success, especially for a hedgehog who could save the day in his sleep.

What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 - Monitor

**Author's Blabbering:** Sorry for the short chapter... It's even shorter than the first one. Again, please send some constructive criticism and I hope you enjoy!

I hope it's not too obvious what this fic is inspired by... lol.

 **Replies**

 **YumiShoko:** I hope you like where it's headed so far... ;u; Thanks for the comment!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Monitor**

The young boy crouched in the dark closet, knees to his chest, eyes set on the crack under the door, slowly breathing in and out as to not make the slightest of sounds. He scrutinized the feet that tiptoed by with wide eyes, terrified of the being who owned them. They just went back and forth.

Back and forth.

Back and forth.

Up until the feet suddenly stopped in front of him.

The boy held his body tighter to his chest, as to hold himself farther away from the light that seeped from the adjacent room.

The feet refused to move.

The child quietly whimpered, scared that his predator might have found its prey. His eyes finally crept up to find another pair of eyes through a small opening.

Staring directly into his.

He found him.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

Sonic's subconscious violently emerged from the frigid pool of slumber, jerking the blue hedgehog up with a cold sweat. His heart threw itself at his ribs and his hands refused to stay still. He could not breathe for a split second, as it felt like someone was choking him—vehemently.

That nightmare was… _bad_.

Sonic took a while to calm himself down, as he was eventually able to take in deep wavering breaths and think of past, pleasurable moments with his friends. He remembered meeting his friend Tails, fighting off bullies and flying his father's plane for the first time in months, after the kid genius easily patched it up in minutes. He remembered meeting Eggman for the first time on one of his runs through Green Hill, during the early years of when Eggman was in commission. He remembered having an enjoyable thirteenth birthday party with Tails right before their families moved to Mobotropolis together. He exhaled in his last deep breath and laid back on his bed, lifting the warm and cozy covers over his quills.

Only then he realized that it was not his covers.

And that it was definitely _not_ 6:00 AM.

Sonic, again, flung himself off of the bed that, he now knew, was not his own. He scoured the room from his position and saw walls of black and red all around, a state-issued laptop on a dark wooden desk across from him, and pitch blackness showing through a hexagonal-shaped window over his bed. The room looked exactly like… one of those dorm rooms…

Why was he back at the academy!?

The hedgehog threw himself off of the bed and noticed that not only was he was still in uniform, but he had a metal bracelet tightly clasped around his left wrist and snug under his glove cuff. The teen ignored it—just for now at least—and walked out of the room, cautiously aiming not to let his presence be known, but not before he had to unlock a door that was strangely secured. Passing by multiple open and closed doors to his left, he began to faintly hear chatter in the cafeteria once he was halfway through. Sonic peeked from behind the corner and found the class situated there—sans Tails, Rouge, Scourge, and Silver—whispering among themselves and seeming obviously agitated.

"Guys!" Sonic shot out from behind the wall and sprinted down to the lunch table. A new large monitor—almost half the length of the cafeteria—now hung over the vending machines to his right, but he did not pay much attention to it.

"Sonic!" Amy hopped up from her chair, ran up to the hedgehog, and hugged him tight again. "Do something!"

"Ames, I don't even know what's goin' on," Sonic said as he lightly pushed Amy from his torso, who went on to sit back down, whimpering.

"No one does, unfortunately," Shadow, who was at the end of the dark wood table, commented after a few seconds of Amy's noises. "We've been hoping someone would wake up and know at least _something_."

"I'm tellin' you it's one of MAG's tests or whatever," Mighty, who leaned back in his chair next to an eye-averting Ray, repeated.

"And I'm telling you that that's illegal and absurd," Shadow quickly snapped.

"It's completely possible," Knuckles said.

"It's possible but entirely nonsensical," Shadow reiterated in annoyance.

"How do you even make sense of a school floating in space?" Blaze spoke up. "This entire situation is nonsensical."

"Wait. Floating in space?" Sonic questioned.

The diverse room of mobians was quiet for a short moment before Blaze voiced again.

"Come here, Sonic."

The cat rose from her chair and motioned for Sonic to follow her. The two walked down the hallway that continued to the crowd's left, which dead-ended in the study hall—a large, barely furnished room, save for a few plants and sofa-chairs and desks for quiet studying and working, with the tallest window in the school. The clear lancet window reached from the baseboard on the ground to the baseboard on the ceiling and usually allowed some of the gorgeous greens that crowded around MAG during these last few days of summer to show through, as well as the clean white, red, and black buildings that made up the academy's campus.

Instead, what was beyond was a faraway planet in complete, silent, cold blackness.

That planet was Mobius.

 **·◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊×◊·**

Sonic, now in utter disbelief, and Blaze, still in slight disbelief, returned to their friends, who were recently joined by newcomer Scourge.

He slammed onto the table and exclaimed, "The fuck you mean we're in space!?"

"It could still be a projection…" Amy hoped, looking down at the clean wooden table.

"I doubt it," Espio suddenly asserted in a thick Japanese accent. "I don't think there are projections for every single one of these windows. They're just glass."

"This school has some advanced tech," Mighty wondered. " _Maybe_ they can pull it off?"

"I… guess that it's just a possibility then," Blaze mentioned.

Tails and Silver then joined the rest of the class, just as confused as Sonic was. Blaze filled them in with the details she knew just as Rouge sneaked in.

"Are you… serious?" Silver asked at the other end of the table with a look of bewilderment while Tails suddenly disappeared into the hallways. "Doesn't that mean we have a little bit of air left?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Blaze said.

"So, what? We're just going to sit here and wait until we all die?" Scourge spat. "Have any of you _really tried_ to find a way out? Or find out what the hell happened?"

"We wouldn't be sitting here pondering otherwise," Shadow said with a hint of offense.

"Oh fuck off," Scourge cursed while pushing his hands off of the table. "I knew joining this stupid school was gonna fuck me over. Why the hell did I listen to my bro?"

Soon after, Scourge began to heatedly pace from one end of the long table to the other, as Mighty straightened in his chair and Shadow hunched over, thinking intensively.

Sonic started to wonder from the earlier mention of Scourge's brother. "… You know something? I _swear_ I was running home after school."

"I… do too," Wave recalled, along with Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge.

"D-Did they… really kidnap you guys for some sort of test…?" Mighty hesitated, since he stayed in a dorm, still holding onto his theory.

"Would they…?" Amy started to mumble.

Suddenly, an odd, masculine voice was heard from above the dubious group. "Yes, yes I would."

Each classmate was paralyzed with confusion. They suspiciously looked at each other, then promptly around the room, then slowly up at the widescreen monitor that hung above the vending machines. It displayed MAG's logo in a crimson red, instead of its light shade of green, over a layer of monochrome static. The monitor was slightly tilted downwards and gave the feeling that whoever was beyond that static was watching their every movie and listening to their every word.

"Did… you guys hear something out of that thing?" Silver stuttered, still watching the monitor.

"I sure do hope so," the voice, which was completely different now, returned. "I don't want to play games with deaf people."

"Who the hell are you?" Shadow hissed after a silent second.

"A new friend, you can say," the voice, now feminine, answered. "Or maybe your new teacher, since that would fit more…"

"Cut the crap and tell us who you are!" Scourge demanded.

The voice was silent for a moment, perhaps offended, or just in thought. "Hmm, fine. Call me—" The voice trailed 'me' for a few seconds, then continued. "Mobotropolis… MAG… Ah. Yeah, got it. Please call me… Maggie. That's a cute name, right? Maggie?"

The two standing hedgehogs glanced at each other in annoyed disbelief.

"What-What did you mean by play games with…?" Amy suddenly uttered. "You said it earlier."

"Ohh, right," Maggie, now with a masculine voice, eagerly began. "Well… then, welcome to MAG's Annual… Uh, Reckoning… Thing."

"What…?" Blaze breathed amidst resurfacing silence.

"Yeah…" the voice continued. "Where all of the academy's best students go to die."

The class simultaneously gasped and stepped back, or stood on their feet, giving startled stares at the monitor above them.

"But not die any old way, though… no," Maggie pondered, then went on. "Nothing like fetching you all into space or filling the entire place with hydrogen cyanide. That's unimaginative. Boring. I'd say something more like… games and instructions or something like that… Something fun—"

Mighty suddenly stood up. "Yeah, sure, you sicko. Somebody know where the remote is?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Maggie teased. "Besides, do you guys even know how to get back to Mobius? Your little patient friend has been waiting to show you guys something here for a while, now."

That was when the mobians looked to the golden fox to their right, with some gadget in hand and uncertainty on his face. He reluctantly stepped closer to the crowd, slowly breathing in and out, quickly shooting looks at his device, the monitor, and the other students.

Tails hesitated, but was finally able to mutter against twelve confused gazes, "We're… Uhm…

"We're not on Mobius anymore…"

Dead silence followed.

"G-Give me that," Wave suddenly shot up from her chair, stomped over to the young mobian, and snatched the mobile device from his hands. She played around with it for a minute and then grew a look of defeat.

"M-Maybe it's been messed with…"

"It's a password-locked locator that was safely secured in a password-locked barrier that was inside of a password-locked briefcase. There's… no way anyone tampered with it," Tails said with saddened unease. "And besides, the logs show that only I've used it…"

Wave's eyes darted slightly as she could not believe what was on the monitor: coordinates that were outside of Mobius' atmosphere. She shoved the machine onto Tails' chest and stormed back to the table, slightly trusting that the short fox knew what he was doing. He _was_ number one in the class, after all.

While Wave returned, Maggie spoke. "There, your proof from the smartest guy in the room. Or, well, second smartest. We're in my territory now, kids."

"As if we'd do a thing you say," Silver shouted out.

The voice snickered. "Well then. I want you all to look at your wrists. Closely. When you try to pull it off, it would hurt like hell. Why? Because it's nicely connected to all of your poor hearts."

The room responded with groans and whispers of skepticism. Knuckles suddenly called out, "Yeah, right. As if you did that in our sleep."

The voice beamed, and said, "I was hoping one of you said that."

The comment immediately resulted in every single student feeling a dreadful shock straight to their chests. The shock preceded several screams and cries, especially a harrowing one by Scourge himself. Some fell hard on their knees, while others fell backward onto the cold marble floor. Most of the class was folded, violently shaking, on the tiled floor, clinging to their chests for dear life and choking on cold gasps for air. Ray and Tails then fainted—the latter to Sonic's horror, the former to Mighty's.

"There," Maggie voiced over heaving breathing and loud weeping. "Now you all know I'm not screwing around. Tomorrow at noon we're going to play a fun game, and I oh so do hope all of you could care to join me!"

Maggie laughed as the monitor turned to black.


End file.
